Typical copy operations are completed on a computer system by reading data from a source storage volume, buffering it, and writing it to a destination storage volume. Copy-offload is a feature that allows file systems or storage devices to be instructed to copy files without transferring large amounts of data across a network connection or requiring involvement of the local CPU. Copy-offload can speed up copy operations by allowing them to be performed by the storage hardware, rather than buffering data by the operating system, which can cut down on CPU cycles and network traffic.